


【FF14|于桑】爸就是太纯情（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [75]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2.x-5.x片段乱炖。*起因是看到有玩家发言“平常很浪的人面对真爱时意外纯情”和老石榴“睡遍了天下人唯独不睡真爱”“撩遍天下人但是在真爱面前完全不器用”。*瞎搞很无聊，差点废稿。感谢老石榴和老鱼头的天——之——鱼——鱼——斩——……鼓励，搞完了。但还是会很无聊，慎入。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【FF14|于桑】爸就是太纯情（END）

【1】

有些人觉得“不需要某些什么”是种骄傲。像是想离家出走的孩子声称自己不需要父母家人、贪财商贾自信不需要交心友朋、花心公子宣称不需要爱人。

“我不需要。”桑克瑞德摆出一副“超绝厉害、绝对没问题”还让人很难不相信的模样。

不过他的听众不这么想，一个面带讥讽，一个无奈耸肩，一个苦笑摇头。

面带讥讽的雅·修特拉问：“你真的知道自己在说什么吗？”

“知道啊，我不需要。”桑克瑞德答道，“我不需要他。”

无奈耸肩的帕帕力莫问：“你在说谁呀？”

“我说于里昂热啊。”桑克瑞德驳得很快，接着摊手慢慢咬字，“我不需要于里昂热。”

最后苦笑摇头的敏菲利亚说：“那谁来照顾你呢？”

桑克瑞德觉得这简直不是个问题，随口说着“什么照顾我”，对敏菲利亚装出个天真笑容。

一瞬间他感觉“有人”“有某种东西”在身后窥视，那道视线令人心底发寒、空虚且危险。桑克瑞德本能执刀回头，目光从左到右由远及近快速搜索。

一无所获。桑克瑞德捏着刀柄，呼了口气，又感到不对劲，后颈汗毛倒竖都未平静。

他轻声问朋友：“你们感觉有什么不对吗……”说着转回面向朋友。

但朋友们所在之处，不见人影、空无声息。

【2】

这种睡醒方式叫人厌恶。

所以桑克瑞德先捂住嘴，防止自己吐出来。他的确想吐，不止胃里容物，还有其他五脏六腑。他恨不能将自己从里到外反翻过来，要不是旁边有谁按着肩，用热毛巾捂着额头，他就这么干了。

可是，这种醒来方式叫人厌恶，原因之一，就包括醒来时看到于里昂热。

桑克瑞德知道自己瞪着于里昂热的眼神像个死人。

不过他后来回想，其实换成敏菲利亚，他也会有同样的感觉，但他绝不这么瞪着敏菲利亚；换成帕帕力莫、雅·修特拉，都是同样的结果。

因为他们站在自己面前，带来的唯一感觉便是——无能。朋友的照顾将反复提醒他有多无能、脆弱、不成熟，顾此失彼，盲目狂妄。然后，导致了这一结果。

“无影的威胁已离你远去。”于里昂热说。

在桑克瑞德听来，这相当于“无能”的具象化。他本来就是要把“无影的威胁”排除同伴之外的，而如今，是他亲手带来。

这还证明，他需要某些东西，而“需要”永远是人最大弱点。桑克瑞德玩弄至甚，再清楚不过。

要说不憎恨把这一切化作黑暗力量的无影是不可能的，但桑克瑞德没有把全部责任归于无影；也不能怪于里昂热，毕竟他了解这个人——啊，错了，应该说是“跟于里昂热无关”。

他就是……想躲起来而已。

桑克瑞德甩脱额上毛巾，忍着恶心感掀起被单蒙住头。幸好幸好，人不能将自己翻个里朝外，胃里也无物可吐。于里昂热给的药水温和绵软，药起效说明身体也吸收完毕，想吐都吐不出来了。

他紧紧捂着，直面黑暗和寂静。好一会儿过去，他记起在于里昂热面前这样做实在懦弱小气，赶紧揭开，结果外面光亮扎眼，是于里昂热举着灯在床头照着。

“你干嘛？”

“冒犯了。在找东西……你想起来走走吗？”

桑克瑞德拿眼横他。于里昂热不为所动，照旧举着灯，在床头床尾来回晃。

还好盖着被子，否则就跟被于里昂热从头到脚照个精光似的。给于里昂热这么照，桑克瑞德反而没法爬起来了。

“到底找什么？”

于里昂热的灯正移到床中间，恰对着桑克瑞德的胸腹。也不知是不是灯光的关系，桑克瑞德瞥见精灵的眼神变了。

“在找桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热一向说话悠长深邃，此时更是让人在焦急追问与沉心思考的两极间大大摇摆的语气。桑克瑞德先在一侧极端上冲动地张了嘴，而后堪堪镇住，跨向另一极端，思考半晌。

“给我点时间。”他转头避开灯光，想起自己面向的地方，朋友们都不在了。

“大家需要你回去，请问还要多久，我才能找到桑克瑞德呢？”

桑克瑞德一直不肯跟精灵对视。

“……不用多久。一天吧。”

灯光移开了，递到面前的换成了热饮料。桑克瑞德这才看看对方，只见精灵神色温和，丝毫没被冷淡态度激怒。

“喝吧。”

“唔。”

“很多事情，你能很快跨过去。”桑克瑞德拿走杯子捧着不喝，于里昂热便拢着十指说，“跨过去，意味着回归自我，就从这一杯开始。”

哪能这么跨过去。桑克瑞德仍捧着杯子。

那精灵身形忽动，衣袂窸窣，右臂越过桑克瑞德腰侧支在床上，头颅凑近。他没戴护目镜，两眼比黑暗外的灯光还扎人。

桑克瑞德反射性回缩，随即皱起眉。

“倘若将敏菲利亚当做愧疚对象的集合体，帕帕力莫是师长的代表，雅·修特拉与伊达是谈笑言欢的同僚而以上诸人皆为应守护的重要同伴之证，那么，就差一位……能任意在其跟前暴露弱点、探讨迷津而无需忧虑同伴为自己忧虑甚至保管你的逃避，同时能携你走出迷局的人。我想，你绝不希望这个人……还是无影。”于里昂热以左手食指抵住桑克瑞德准备争辩的嘴唇，眉间出现沟壑。温和，但已足够郑重其事，“你需要我担任这一角色吗？”

桑克瑞德果决再往回缩，回避于里昂热的手指。

“你离得太近了。”

“这个距离让你难受？但就我理解，‘跨过去’，也包括你一如既往，能与绝大多数人在这样距离下对话。”

桑克瑞德死死锁住于里昂热的视线。“你在挑衅？会不会太嫩了点。”他示威般举杯喝饮料，“‘跨过去’，对吗。这就是大家需要的……不，这是你需要的。”

“正确。因为……”

于里昂热含了下下唇。桑克瑞德迅速别开目光。

“说正经的。”

“不正经吗。我需要桑克瑞德活着，还要恢复原状。我有许多事，需要桑克瑞德帮我做。——公事。所见所闻、记得的一切。我不能让下一个人，犯同样的错误、遇上同样的危险。”他终于离开桑克瑞德的私人空间，“明白么，‘桑克瑞德’？”

于里昂热窣窣整好前襟与宽袖，又说：“我出去了，不过不会走远。你的休养事宜由我负责，有什么突然，可以直接摇铃。”

桑克瑞德望着床头柜旁叠好的自己的衣物、归整的武器。

“喂，于里昂热。”

“可有事？”

“我没事，不过你得休息。嘴唇发黑，眼睛底下也不好看，脸是黄的。想装样子挑衅我，自己也得有健康体力才行。”

“好。”

于里昂热回应前，有声轻轻的呼气。

【3】

桑克瑞德跟一个女人约了会。在头一次和桑克瑞德来往后不久，女人就凭着一些时局细微变化猜到桑克瑞德的真实目的，到第二次相见，女人直白说出自己的猜测，于是两人各取所需，没有云雨间脱口而出的空白许诺或枕下杀机，省了很多事。

“一点都不？”

桑克瑞德否认道：“……不。”

女人抬起上身，就着床头的熏香点了杆烟。“那就有趣了。”她眯起眼，“你是想着那个人的。”

“没有吧。你怎么这么觉得？”

“直觉呀。我是猎头，也给人占卜，直觉很准。能给我说说嘛？那个人是什么样的。花花公子、爱的吟游诗人愿意停留的树枝，是什么样的？”

“我没有‘停留’。”

“啊——呀，连婉转都免了。怎么回事，桑克瑞德，平常你不这样，平常你要用十句话来歌颂‘一点都不喜欢那个人’和理由。哈，哈哈，桑克瑞德，你也有今天。”

“你这话说得像我一个朋友。”

“大概我们都很相似，看一些自信过头的男人在自信的事情上吃瘪，会觉得有趣。”女人抖抖烟杆，“我们都说自己不需要爱了，可一旦遇到，内心深处仍会为之悸动。有人不够坦然面对这种悸动，强作视而不见，最后就会吃苦头。”

熏香和烟把床和周围这点小空间都塞满了，仿佛女人经营的占卜屋。桑克瑞德听着也跟着想着，有种做梦的错觉。

“你想跟那个人做爱吗？不是像我们这样的，是做爱哦。”

桑克瑞德忽然不做梦了：“不想。”

“哎……”

“因为不想，所以不知道是不是你说的那样。”

他也不想继续说下去，翻身垫着脑袋，呆呆盯着天花板。

【4】

他的花边新闻厉害到，追随摩杜纳石之家拂晓血盟的威名而来新加入的同伴们，在不了解情况的前提下差不多都以为他睡遍了每个人的程度。

有一回家里男人凑在一块拼酒玩牌，桑克瑞德没出千，输得一塌糊涂。大家玩腻了骰子，将空酒瓶丢上桌转圈，瓶口指着谁谁就要抽签照着签上指示做一件事。酒瓶咕噜噜噜，如被桑克瑞德的磁场黏住似的，不管怎么躲、酒瓶让谁来转，最后都会指向他。

于是桑克瑞德得在库尔特内面前跳萨维奈舞，骑着欧卡·博尔达的膝盖摆胯，去摘里奥尔的眼罩说情话，搂维·玛哈·提亚的腰唱歌，脱达吕斯泰尔·宋的上衣。玩够一轮，欧卡的脸都没法转回正常颜色，红得快烧起来了；达吕斯泰尔则是铁青色，呆若木鸡。抽签盒还剩最后一根签，酒瓶又指着桑克瑞德停下，里奥尔笑得直不起腰，拿起纸条大声念：“给大家都认为不可能的那个人发通讯念情诗。嗳，你们觉得谁合适？”

赫利·博尔达借酒劲儿嚷：“于里昂热啊。”

“于里昂热没来。”

“就是因为他没来嘛。”

里奥尔狡猾笑着，将通讯珠塞给桑克瑞德。为了防止耍诈，里奥尔先拨了信号。

“我要求不高，”里奥尔说，“对于里昂热讲，说你需要他就可以了。”

桑克瑞德捏着通讯珠，抓抓眼角，做得满不在乎。“喂，穆恩布瑞达还在石之家呢，免了吧。”他勾过里奥尔的肩，“要不，今晚我们就……”

“不不不，我就想听你说。”

“对啊，愿赌服输。”

“况且也不是真的。你和穆恩布瑞达小姐喝酒时说了多少害臊话，人家也没当真。”

“对对。老实点吧，桑克瑞德，没人会当真的。”

“傻子都知道你不需要于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德扫视一圈，也听见通讯珠里传出于里昂热询问何事的声音。

他将通讯珠放在嘴边。

“呃呕……啊、没事。我喝多了。”

在场众人突然一片寂静，看着桑克瑞德丢开通讯珠瘫进椅子捂着嘴干呕。

“我真喝多了，我真的……呃、嗝。好吗，里奥尔，带我去房间……去你房间，好吗，唔哞~”

里奥尔捡起地上的通讯珠，摆摆手叫众人别吱声、酒桌游戏到此结束，拉起桑克瑞德臂膀。

“你没事吧？”

“没有，就是——嗝，晕晕的。”

“我带你回你自己房间。”

“不……嘛。我去你那儿。”

“桑克瑞德，现在旁边没别人，你说实话也没……”

桑克瑞德隔着掉下的额发瞪他。

“你在说什么？我就去你那儿。”

“得了吧，你没喝醉。”

“里奥尔。”桑克瑞德还是瞪他，不肯松嘴，“去你那儿。”

【5】

某日于里昂热发来委托，请桑克瑞德带他去一趟阿巴拉提亚云海，视察记录云海之民瓦努族召唤俾斯麦的水晶。

桑克瑞德粗粗考虑了会儿，同意了，但拒绝于里昂热乘坐陆行鸟徒步前往的建议，跟西德借来飞空艇。

“要真想在尊杜氏的集落走走，乘飞空艇也行。光靠陆行鸟，这趟能走两三天。你很闲吗？”

于里昂热低着头没有反驳。桑克瑞德驾驶飞空艇时，那精灵就在船舷边压着兜帽观望。这几日阿巴拉提亚云海天气晴朗，高空无风，桑克瑞德不必频繁操作舵盘，看前方看得困倦了，就回头瞄瞄于里昂热。精灵扶着船舷，嘴巴好似有默念不完的语句总在微微开合，不过桑克瑞德一个字都听不见。

“絮絮叨叨什么呢？”

于里昂热亦听不见他发问，就是兜帽未能压好，被行驶的风劲掀开大半，头发都吹乱了。

飞空艇平安停靠时，月悬东天。虽不是满月，但靠着天朗气清，月色仍是皎洁傲人。桑克瑞德视野不佳，下船后抬头，还得挡一挡右眼。

“跟我走。”他叫那精灵，“这到处都是瓦努族养的图腾柱跟腾云蛇，附近还可能有帝国兵出没。”

于里昂热扎紧袖口，亦步亦趋。沿途两人都不说话，踩着野草，将影子藏进树下和巢穴间。

“看，在那边。你想离多近？我上去探探路。”

“不用，在这里就行。麻烦你，守卫一下周围。”

“这你不用提醒。”

桑克瑞德爬上树梢，遥望周围。大水晶的尖端朝着月亮发光，这么望着，一圈圈光晕像凝固的水面。他确认离此处最近的瓦努族祭司正走入巡逻死角，宽心多望了会儿大水晶。

“……不对。”他恍然想起，这个距离于里昂热是视察不到多少数据的，只能把水晶当风景。桑克瑞德赶忙低头瞧瞧对方，谁知于里昂热也正瞧着他。

桑克瑞德无来由一阵紧张，跳下树梢，想好开场白才走过去。

“还是靠近点吧。”

“不必。”于里昂热的脸给月色照得笼上一层淡淡的环，“能观测到。”

“能观测到什么啊……”桑克瑞德拿走精灵的手册翻了翻，果然看到些数据，只得又说，“这有用吗？”

“有。”

于里昂热拿回手册合上，收进腰包。临走前，他对着水晶倚靠的悬崖与月光之河。

“一日一月，轮回一生。即便十数小时便能再见，眼不见月光皎皎的白日里，还是让人想念……明月最能让人体会失落。”

于里昂热按着腰包慢慢走，和散步相差无几，桑克瑞德却得警戒四周，要分心去理解于里昂热话外暗指让他颇为头疼，不过要跟于里昂热一起闲庭信步更难。桑克瑞德嗅得到自己畏惧的某些东西的味道。

“这么高的地方……这样的月色。”于里昂热忽而停步，才想起来头发散乱，抹了抹平。“靠得越近，越被思念冻伤。”

桑克瑞德猜他想念穆恩布瑞达，不乱开玩笑，一脸宽厚地拍了拍对方肩膀。“你怪我煞风景也无所谓，我建议到艇上再看，这儿危险。”

他想领于里昂热出去，结果那精灵拍来一手，搭着后肩。几秒后连人都靠过来，高个子有点儿别扭勉强地、但看在外袍随风飘摆份上还不算难受地挨着。

“需要靠着个人”，桑克瑞德明白。别无旁人、他也不会说出去，还不消点明就能理解伤心处。他记起于里昂热提过的“需要的人”。

这一想后颈就冒出一片小疙瘩。桑克瑞德清清喉咙，想打破沉寂。

“那个，你观测这些做什么？”

“石之家里，”于里昂热稍离开了点，“……来了位新伙伴，你一定听过，名叫蛇心。”

这于里昂热离开和没离开就差两根手指长度，造出的一点空间恰恰好能使话语中的气息吹动桑克瑞德耳边细细松松的鬓发。

桑克瑞德拢了下耳畔。“……哦，那小子。”

“随后我们将对魔大陆古代三斗神拘束器进行分析……”

好，说的都是些公事。桑克瑞德自豪于跳转话题摆脱困境的能力。话一敞开，于里昂热就有劲儿迈步了，如同桑克瑞德得用聊公事引诱这只山羊似的。

“……最后一些成果得……啊，我的月光。”

桑克瑞德成功将于里昂热引回飞空艇停靠处，而那里有树庇荫，挡住了月色。于里昂热遗憾地叹气不止。

“好了好了。”桑克瑞德随手扯他领子，扯得于里昂热直往后倒，“飞上天空，还能离得更近。”

“我刚刚说过，离得越近，越容易被思念冻伤。我的月已西沉，而我靠不近另一种温度。”

“知道啦，告诉我是谁，下次我带——”

螺旋桨和风的噪音抹去了后半句。听见于里昂热大做口型问“什么”，桑克瑞德偷偷抹了把汗。

自己变蠢了，他边自我批评边同做口型回答：“没有。”

【6】

“你喜欢于里昂热哪一点？”

桑克瑞德捏死了水杯。不能掉，不能大惊小怪。他嘴上辩解：“别胡说，我跟他没那种——”

“谁问你这个？”雅·修特拉得意的一副奸计得逞样儿，“我这里啊，碰上个想和于里昂热交朋友的孩子。但于里昂热那样子，你也知道，人家摸不着他那脾气。你识人广，也不是‘讨厌’于里昂热，那就说说你‘喜欢’的理由吧。普通的那种。”

桑克瑞德狐疑不已：“普通？能有什么‘普通’，他也是普通人，脾气又好，除了大是大非不可轻言，别的还好……”

“他喜欢什么类型的女人？”

“不能用‘类型’粗糙概括穆恩布瑞达，修特拉，那家伙的情感很纯粹。”

“那你觉得他喜欢什么类型的人？”

“他也不会按着‘类型’给我和你分类再来往吧。”

雅·修特拉抱起胳膊：“嚯……”

“干、干嘛，问都是你在问。”

猫魅族好友眼如白璧，幽幽打量来、打量去，没有实质但胜似针刺，先扎桑克瑞德后颈，又戳桑克瑞德胸口。而后她拢拢发尾，掉头要走。

“喂！”桑克瑞德觉得自己大亏，或者更严重的，修特拉误会了什么，以后老这么看他。这是多大危机啊，桑克瑞德的汗毛尖尖挂着冷汗，“把话说清楚啊！”

“你还想听？”雅·修特拉抛下一声讥诮轻笑，“我在想啊，是不是要等到全世界的傻瓜都猜得到你喜欢谁，你才肯承认。”

桑克瑞德简直急了。

“不是。你刚刚明明说没有那个意思！怎么又扯上去了？”

“有那个意思，没有那个意思……你说呢？”

“……啧，那……谁要跟于里昂热交朋友，我跟他讲讲去。”

“哈，你去吧。”

“谁啊？”

雅·修特拉甩甩手，人傲然潇洒地出门去了。桑克瑞德急得直追，拉着好友手臂引路。

“你倒是说，是谁啊？”

“你支持于里昂热交朋友呀？”

“当然支持，这不是好事么。”

雅·修特拉迎着门外的街市放慢脚步。“萨雷安。”她小声说，“你应该晓得他的处境。可露儿是巴尔德西昂委员会为数不多的幸存者，在此处跟我们一道活动，直接参与魔大陆上古三斗神研究；我们还触及星海，使用了颠倒塔，以及涉足其他多项萨雷安想得到又很难轻易得到的外务情报。于里昂热从前一直执掌组织中枢，接触他，甚至胁迫他……能让某些萨雷安派系或外部组织得到什么，不用我多说了。”

“那你就直说让我多看着点他不就好了嘛。”

“我啊，本来不打算‘直说让你多看着点他’，因为就算我不说，你也会看着他呀。”

“……怎么听起来你嫌我无所事事。”

“买束花好不好，桑克瑞德？”

“行，想要哪种？”

“白蔷薇。”

“真会挑。摩杜纳没人卖白蔷薇，可我知道有一家人种蔷薇，带你去。”

“我本不打算直说让你多看着点于里昂热。”修特拉接着说，“原本我确实只想找你，替那个想跟于里昂热交朋友的人问问。可我后来改主意了，觉得还是要告诉你。别给于里昂热太大压力。”

“我……有吗？我没斥责他，也没赶他走啊。”

“你怎么在这件事上这么——”

“因为我知道！”

骤然高声把雅·修特拉吓了一跳。

“……我知道他。”桑克瑞德发现自己言过，收敛音量，“我知道。但我不可能挑明什么。不能让他因为这些，做事失去公允、束手束脚。我以为那天我留他下来时说得够明白了……”

“你不是说不明白。你不相信他。”

“我相信啊。”

“你看看你这个样子，是相信吗？”

“为什么不能当一切都不存在？”

雅·修特拉很快地一转头，惊得桑克瑞德也跟着转过去——于里昂热站在后面，提着一个沾血的包裹。

啪啦啦啦，街上有谁打翻了一辆手推车，金属废料洒了一地，引起小片嘈杂。桑克瑞德吞了下口水。

“于里……”

“劳驾你腾出日程。”精灵携包裹走近，真是没有听到什么似地，公事公办地说，“有个任务，要麻烦你走一趟。危险性预计较高，除你以外，没有别人胜任。”

桑克瑞德嘴巴半开，浅浅呼吸，两手握成拳头、指尖抠进掌纹。他看得到于里昂热眼中坚定。

“好，是什么？”

他听见雅·修特拉长叹，无奈又悲哀。

【7】

带血的东西和于里昂热格格不入，桑克瑞德主动拿走了它。

“这不像你的风格，哪儿来的？”

他们挑了个没人的地儿，经过于里昂热同意，男人拆开包裹。里头是一段手臂，新砍下不久的。

“……这肤质、装饰，是位美人啊。她还好吗？”

“奄奄一息，听凭天命。”

“怎么回事？我没听说最近你分派出这么危险的任务。”

于里昂热眼底一闪，桑克瑞德就立刻改口说：“我记得近期整理的情报里，没有谁恶毒到这个地步。”

“因为这本就不是拂晓血盟的工作。”

“那……”

“是盟友遇到的困难。他们派去的特务被敌人识破，斩下的这一臂是敌人的警示，借此提出交换俘虏的要求。很遗憾，我们的盟友，这件事做得并不值得称赞，甚至可以说是不够干净。若不答应或再有贸然举动，敌方就将对外公布我们盟友派遣特务刺探无国籍所属商团机密的负面新闻。”

“无国籍商团？”桑克瑞德兴趣来了，“艾欧泽亚九成号称无国籍的商团，背地里都与一到两个国家利益勾连，甚至本来就是某一国家的间谍团。剩下一成，就是像拂晓血盟这样的，无兵无权，被人欺辱了大多就得靠着社会名望发出空有其表的谴责。”他接过于里昂热递来的资料册，也发觉精灵的神色早就料到他会怎么说。桑克瑞德阅后将资料搁在腿上，抓抓头，“一般这种情况……我会建议取回那位可怜特务拿到的情报，灭口，再抓住这个商团乃至背后势力涉及外交机密的把柄。那特务小姐原来的目标是什么？”

“正是关乎外交的信息。”

“失手被捕前，任务成果如何？”

“到失去联络为止，传回的情报片段已较为接近核心。不过，桑克瑞德，我不敢随便定论，敌人想不到你的方法。既然要将我方特务当做人质，又知人质手握情报，想必现在，人质已被严加看守。”

桑克瑞德也在想。他皱着眉头用力地想，再而查阅手里资料。接着他觉得不妥。

“我们这个特务，是第几阶层？”

“下属两个联络站。”

“盟友想要的结果呢？”

“保全己方派出特务的事实不被公布。”

“……那就是说，他们放弃了这个被俘虏的特务。我们并不清楚俘虏有没有供出联络站，甚至已到手的情报都可能失效了。这意味着俘虏失去了交换的价值，还可能变成对我方不利的东西。结论很明显，于里昂热。”

精灵面色有些难过。“啊……”他靠着椅背，“连你也如此认为。”

“你想得到吧。”

“的确。但我不愿私自定论而不经过你这位专家。”

“下次先来问我，不必自己为难。间谍一旦被俘，指挥者大多优先选择放弃。人不在自己手中，又免不了趋利避害的人性，放弃就是自保。你现在要回复的提议，就是让那两个联络站在暴露前马上撤离，同时清理情报线，消灭所有倘若被公布负面新闻的话可能成为敌人证据的信息，最关键的就是那个俘虏。无法潜入救出的话就必须灭口。”

“我想给你的提议，加一档开关。若联络站已被监控，就说明俘虏已叛变，便可取消救援。”

“嗯，不错。不过要这么做的话，最好能加上两到三种探访方式，不排除对方欲擒故纵。”

“交由我去办即可。”

“最关键的一点：我方绝对不可能同意交换俘虏，对吧。”

“是的。”

“若α为我方，β为敌方，你还有没有时间加入第三股势力？”

“可以用一周时间制造小规模商战。”

会意得倒快，于里昂热的脑子好用，就是这点让人放心。桑克瑞德满意地摸了摸下巴：“让盟友把‘送一点好处’给第三方。那么从现在起，一切都是‘γ’所为。”

于里昂热的嘴微微一开：“到了出刀之时，我需要你去。”

“可以。”

“让凶手变成‘γ’。”

“小事情。要拜托你的东西就按老规矩。”

“啊啊。”

“不过……”桑克瑞德想起于里昂热刚说的那个词，“那个，让我去就去，也不必说得……那个。”

“‘需要’？需要便是需要。这桩委托不便推诿，况且牵扯政事，须得谨慎小心。当中智慧，自然要请教专家。而我身边的专家，也没有其他人了。”

“那你——”

“‘需要就是需要’。你变得小气了，何必苦苦缠着一个字眼？”

于里昂热颇有深意地拿起一枚小球把玩。这枚小球用藤条制成，是于里昂热的思考模具之一。球形、婉转、因果循环。桑克瑞德视线也跟着藤球咕噜噜转。

他突兀坐直，夺走藤球：“谁拜托你做这件事？”

于里昂热描述了盟军中某位新上任的人物，大致说明对方在军中位置和负责事务。“此次相助，只要成功，他便能保住职位，并记住我们的好处。”他抬眼很慢，“今后，至少一次，能帮上大忙。”

“还真是周全……”

“若要我说，这亦属于‘需要’。”

“啊。”桑克瑞德松了口气，不是私事，如蒙大赦，“好，好。”具体一些事深究起来有点功利，只由于立场为公，多说无益，桑克瑞德选择点到即止。

“可我只对你这么说。”

“……咕。”

“这种便利，今后是为保护你有用；而便利来自成功，亦需要由你确保。个中……可有任何私利？”

“没、没有。”

“那就好。请沉心静气。”

“唔……那你——咳，就是说，人心浮动，以后这种事，可以先跟我商量了再决定要不要接手。”

“正好，这类事务，你的判断力比我强。那不也……正是‘需要’。我说的应该没有错吧，桑克瑞德。”

“没错是没错……”

于里昂热伸出手：“我还有其他事，请将那个还我。”

他指的是藤球。桑克瑞德悻悻丢还回去，藤球随即在精灵两指上蹦跳，就是不掉。

“藤蔓虽身姿旖旎，脉络却绝不含糊。拨开表层叶片，脊骨清晰可见。但藤蔓盘旋如蛇，不易寻到根基。允许我冒昧揣度，桑克瑞德。”趁男人将走开时，于里昂热说，“你想将敝人的什么事情，握在手里？”

桑克瑞德忍不住回头了。于里昂热又说：“希望你不要随便在别人面前，因为语气如此而回头。”

桑克瑞德都没能接得上话。他只惦着雅·修特拉的告诫，而于里昂热却根本没有雅·修特拉担心的那种“压力”的影子。于里昂热的嘴角上翘，两根指头交替给藤球着力，看似危险但藤球跳得稳稳当当。他在把令人钦慕的智慧变成逼出自己想要结果的诱饵因为他十分了解自己拥有什么优势，甚至当桑克瑞德意识到时，就能察觉，这其实正是桑克瑞德曾经的手段之一。这使桑克瑞德冒出不愿再与之对话的想法，

即使，桑克瑞德的确有些话想告诉对方。可眼下他仅是伫立原地，目不转睛。

藤球跳啊、跳啊，跳得和时钟的步伐一样了，于里昂热起手紧握，对上桑克瑞德的目光。

“我以为你着急离开，不以多余话语与我单独同处一室。”

“倒不是……唉。你有没有听别人说过，或者雅·修特拉听谁说了什么，传到你这里来。”

“请问这是指？”

“——总、总之别随便信。我不是讨厌你，也不是反对你交朋友，或者独自参与某些……这类，牵涉政务和组织交际的事。我是说，如果这些都搅和在一起的……话，万一……”

“沉心静气，沉心静气。我很怀念过去伶牙俐齿如你，哄大家开心那一套。”

“哈啊？啊。不是。啧。”

“来往过从，再加沾手权谋诡斗，必将面对此局。救，还是舍；是念及战友手足情谊，还是如行军下棋，选择弃卒保车。置身局中，谁敢保证哪个人，不是下一颗被舍弃的卒子。交友，可以消除孤寂；结交政客，可为同伴铺路。”于里昂热手里以太流转，五指抻直，藤球浮空，枝条分散，“而万世太平时，众人都是友客；到千钧一发时……”

他用力再一握拳，藤球转瞬恢复成球状。桑克瑞德看得一愣。

“于里昂热能不能长袖起舞滴水不漏，能不能保持心境，完满应对太平日子里的千面交际，又能不能面对千钧那刻的痛惜抉择。即使能，内心是否安好，是否会被割裂。是不是有些事情，不要再做第二次；或者说……不要在别人身上，复现——你在担心的，是这些吗。”

精灵妥善放稳藤球于桌面。桑克瑞德还是愣着。

于里昂热接着问：“一个‘心地纯良的于里昂热’……对吗？”

桑克瑞德触了电流似地打了一颤，反射地扭头，仿佛看到灵魂害怕得舍弃肉体落荒逃出门。但他还在原地，拔不动腿；焦点凝聚在于里昂热脸上时，又是一颤。

于里昂热速度极缓，像石板在香火里溶化似的，露出温和的表情。虽然温和，充满宽仁体恤，但于里昂热就是能够——他不经意，却又能够——让人承认自身对之抱有卑贱渴求又包容了渴求之卑贱，同时还让人愤怒于自身渴求之卑贱。

桑克瑞德逃出了那个屋子。

【8】

所以说后来老被朋友戳着脊梁骨也不是没理由的，桑克瑞德半睡半醒，耳朵里都有朋友们笑声阵阵。

“不行，不行，笨到连否认都不会。”

他在大伙儿面前还是那个操着短刀潜行街市暗处的小混混。只是那个小混混为了生存不说真话不走正道，桑克瑞德没法把性命仅仅留给自己；那小混混尚可坦言“不需要”脱净道德掣肘，而桑克瑞德，再说“不需要”，都要在话语中找不到自己、自负到连自己都会嫌恶。他就是——太清楚了，清楚得从发现时就开始憎恨自己洞悉所察，乃至卑劣念头丛生，试图再次强调“不需要”来维护那点儿可怜可悲的自负自尊。

“只有这样，于里昂热才能更靠近那个梦想，世界才能再向敏菲利亚梦想的样子再走一步。那是他们才能做到的！……那是他们……”

他瞧见敏菲利亚，喉头猛然一痛。“那是你们才能做到的……”他知道自己笑容比哭还难看，“……敏菲利亚。”

眼里有水，清洗了视线，睁开又见于里昂热伏在床边。桑克瑞德揉了两把眼角才敢起身，生怕惊动对方撞上自己狼狈。

谁整得自己狼狈而为何整得自己狼狈？

要是从前——桑克瑞德想，要是从前，给过于里昂热什么，也许就好办多了；要是现在推醒于里昂热，和他做点什么睡上一觉，也许还来得及。他歪头瞅瞅于里昂热趴得散乱的顶发，前臂一顿。肌肉受神智调动出力，向前势头和克制势头相争，一抽一抽地疼。

没料到于里昂热这就惊醒了，惺忪对视着，眼底布满血丝，目光同样是湿漉漉的。

门外咚咚、咚咚，咯锵、咯锵……多半是屋外谁的捣药杵跟研钵，怪有力气的，吵得桑克瑞德耳朵疼。可他想叫门外那人进来，或者宁愿自己在门外醒来，在大厅、在仓库，陪着几个空酒瓶，几把没擦干净的刀，甚至是在另一个情人的床上，躲在轻狂无知的热情里，让于里昂热失望，学会放弃。

而于里昂热眨了眨眼睛，低头揭开被单。

“右手，这几天不能用力。”他说得有些沙哑，咳了两声才好，“……你这样，我就得重新给你缝针了。”

精灵俯身在床头柜旁翻动药箱。药箱盖子一开，味道四溢，桑克瑞德也知道外头为什么在捣药，松开握着的右拳。

而后桑克瑞德默默盯着精灵拆线补线，忙上忙下。他们再也没对望过，不过于里昂热的额发确实太乱，垂下后连眼角都看不见。其实情况也不严重，就是混乱里给人用长枪弄伤了右臂而已。等伤处重新缝补好，桑克瑞德用左臂支起上身抬起视野高度，方看清精灵神态。

他试着动用曾经的轻浮草率，那样方便降低罪恶感。谁知手刚伸向于里昂热裤腰就被捉了个正着，那精灵虚握着他的手腕，静静凝视了会儿，再拿软布擦拭指甲。

“我在想……”于里昂热擦到尾指，停了下，“……你是不是误以为，我并非人类？”

桑克瑞德满肚子酝酿全变成摔碎似的音符：“哈？”

“又或者，你希望我脱离人类范畴。”

“什么？”桑克瑞德脑中闪过几十种解释，譬如于里昂热将擅用禁术、图谋不轨、意欲反乱，带宝石兽杀进星海、孤身闯帝国军营、手刃佐迪亚克、称王称霸、改写历史、设立新朝……“别轻易说那些，给外人听到怎么办？上次任务是萨雷安的命令吧？后续报告也是要反馈给他们的，老师和敏菲利亚都不在了，阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞也远离父母，要是被有心人抓住把柄，威胁到本国那边福尔修——”

结果于里昂热仅是噙着笑意，擦好桑克瑞德的尾指。

“不知你是否听说过一句老话……‘聪明反被聪明误’。”

“噢……听说过。”

“所以——”

于里昂热或有意或无意地将刚擦好的桑克瑞德的左手捏在自己掌中翻来覆去，话也是说了一半，就沉默注视着什么，不接着说下去了。

桑克瑞德也是要到那精灵吻上指节时才反应过来，自己忘了催问和眨眼，什么于里昂热将擅用禁术、图谋不轨、意欲反乱，带宝石兽杀进星海、孤身闯帝国军营、手刃佐迪亚克、称王称霸、改写历史、设立新朝……的念头，变成了其他东西。

明明只消单刀直入顺水推舟，有些桑克瑞德预想的事情就能完成了。显然于里昂热更明白自己的破绽意味着什么，但其反应和表现，同桑克瑞德往时记忆中的相反。目光逐渐透彻，锐色像是穿出水面而水下仍有巨物隐隐潜行，黑影壮硕，出水的不过一根犄角。

桑克瑞德怀着对黑影挺身显形的忌惮抢先开口：“要是你违犯规律做出连自己都容纳不下的事，我绝对——”

“噗。”

“别笑！我很认真！”

于里昂热笑得弯下腰，撑着床。

“不急、不急……”于里昂热抹了抹鼻头，忍住笑意，弯着眼睛望来，稍作停顿，接着又笑。桑克瑞德摸不着头脑，连连追问“干什么”，但精灵还在笑，最后拥着他、靠上他的肩头，不停地笑。

【9】

无人不抱持卑贱的渴求。桑克瑞德也能包容它们，还能利用它们。然而这和于里昂热不一样。若他可为子宫，包容和孕育再诞下果实，于里昂热便为四面八方的明镜，承载卑贱的镜像，又使人正视。慈母、益友、良师、主教。假设对这样的人的怀抱爱和得到这样的人的爱已过于卑贱低微，桑克瑞德问，自己能做于里昂热的什么。

而于里昂热垂头吻了他。不是在桑克瑞德还穿着病号服、大国防联军三个成员国在历经帝国南方堡天幕魔导城的决战后、联盟再次稳固、宣告第七星历开启、众人欢欣鼓舞情绪激昂、场面热闹非凡的那天，也不是在伊修加德翻开新历史的那天，更不是在同敏菲利亚告别、大家久别齐聚石之家拂晓之间的那天。

桑克瑞德就记得那天下了雨，打着雷，他不怕冷，然而和于里昂热的嘴唇相贴时，他感到自己体温很低，眼皮被雨点击打，嘴里的都是雨水。于里昂热捧他的脸，颀长个头弯下了、遮住了一片雨，他都在往后躲，只不过没能躲成，精灵的另一只手拦住了他的后脑勺，还揪着发辫。亲吻又轻又浅，成型即撤走，于里昂热脸色并未失常，仿佛从前，一旦听到桑克瑞德又要外出约会，他只站在门旁，说，“千万别忘了时间，忘了回家”。桑克瑞德从精灵身旁掠过，身躯前倾，倒向于里昂热背后的雨水滂沱，给人以为他就要倒在地上的刹那，无铭出鞘了；“咔铛”清脆一响，于里昂热立刻高抬起手，如高举火炬，魔法的光照彻巷道。一亮之下，雨中已仅剩于里昂热独自一人，暗处弓箭当即纷纷射来。精灵不是没有防备，展开护壁，挡住一波，并听见头一个偷袭者的惨叫。这声惨叫令其余偷袭者意识到方位暴露，转为搜寻刺客。那位刺客——桑克瑞德，是洞悉人心的，深谙恰到好处分配甜头和鞭笞之道，在于里昂热释放出的魔法光芒边侧晃出身形，引走第二波箭矢，亦收割了第二、第三名偷袭者。剩余敌手大约觉得不妙，欲趁魔法光消退间隙潜逃，不料甫一脱出埋伏点，就遇上一只宝石兽蹲在牵头等待。

于里昂热打起伞，走向桑克瑞德捡拾俘虏的地方，斜下伞，稍稍挡了挡。桑克瑞德唤来在另一条巷子执行抓捕的盟军士兵，将俘虏拖到墙边，叫于里昂热设立结界看守，等与盟友交接完毕，立刻走向深巷出口。于里昂热撑着伞跟着，琥珀宝石兽踩着小碎步跟着。琥珀宝石兽的大尾巴黏着桑克瑞德脚跟，于里昂热的注目黏着桑克瑞德后脑。

“是不是我再晚来一点，”两人即将行至巷口，桑克瑞德突然发难。简直气血倒流，恨不能用毛孔分担咒骂职能，把于里昂热从头批评到脚。听闻是于里昂热亲自伪装成敌人目标走进包围圈时，桑克瑞德几乎想不到“愚蠢”以外的形容，还能借拉哈布雷亚的冷酷语气道出，只求对于里昂热有所震慑，“你就这么吭也不吭，继续自己做饵？”

“我事前已与盟友商量过，也未打乱盟友计划。我方被敌人当做目标的那位先生已经重伤，地位重要，经不起任何惊扰，我同他身形气质相仿，亦有能力自保，情急之下，自然是伪装成目标的上选。你在邻接战场，无暇兼顾。告诉我，桑克瑞德，你并未擅离职守。”

“我的确是处理完了那边才来。”

于里昂热走近了一步，雨伞完全挡在男人头顶。

“要是我那边处置得慢，你又要怎么办？你仅能自保，无力还手狙击，难道要拖到我能抽身转战，或者等到敌人发现你不是真正的目标？”

“办法自然不可能永远都能提前备好，并完美无缺。况且……我相信你会来。”

桑克瑞德顿下脚步，险些踩了琥珀宝石兽的尾巴。他抬眼瞧了瞧精灵，花几秒权衡要不要下点狠话警告警告对方，后者却望着巷外由盟军设立的路障。

“我们守卫的政要，有一个情人。他深爱这位情人胜过自己的政绩，谁知正是这位情人，泄露了军务机密，害他身负重伤。唉……我站在雨里时，便笃信你必来救援，不论时间长短，我都竭尽所能拖延和等待。我想到的也是那位情人；我还想到，我的情人绝不出卖我的安危，真是值得玩味……”

天穹一侧打着巨雷。于里昂热说完就低垂视线，收走琥珀宝石兽，在宝石兽消失的碎金光里，对桑克瑞德眨了眨眼。

“是吧？我的……”

“噢！桑克瑞德先生！于里昂热先生！你们在这里啊！”行动小队长自两人背后冒雨追上，“差点以为两位走散了。这是阵后，汇合路线在那边呢……”

“不好意思，天黑，走得忙，方向错了。”桑克瑞德说，“大家都平安吗？”

“小有损伤，不妨事，抓到头领了。接下去审讯……”

“唔。”

桑克瑞德装作无意，用臂膀碰了下于里昂热：“我就先不参与了，还有没有别的事？没有的话我们就得先回去。”

“啊，好、好。的确，审讯让我们办就行。那……”小队长瞄了一瞄于里昂热，看对方已同意桑克瑞德的决定，只得行礼道别。桑克瑞德有些好奇，等小队长走了就问道：“难道你和人家还有别的约定？”

“不知你可还记得，上回我们一同协助的某位盟军军官，想与我交个朋友。”

“谁？……哦，那个啊。我只听雅·修特拉提过有人想跟你交朋友，问我你的脾气喜好来着。居然是那军官吗？”

“那段时间里，唯独那位军官意图与我交好。”

“我没问你这个。”

“哪个？”

“哪……哎。”

桑克瑞德快步走出雨伞遮挡范围，生怕于里昂热紧接下去就要提起方才的吻，打乱阵脚。然而前路设有路障，得不雅地翻越过去；话说至此，贸然逃离也显得小气狭隘且太不知礼数。他颇为无谋地原地淋了会儿雨，感到每一条路都被于里昂热堵住了。从前是被对方掌握的约会对象、伤后疗养，而今是公事需要仰赖、理想需要支撑，最可怕的是，那一点点和私情思绪，没有他人可谈得透彻，唯有这个家伙深知症结。

没有其他人可以——任意在其跟前暴露弱点、探讨迷津而无需忧虑同伴为自己忧虑甚至保管内心的逃避，同时能引领走出迷局。把最私密的东西托付出去，就会被别有用心地包围。

雨水哗哗刷过脚背，不见减弱势头。也就是于里昂热耐心等着，等桑克瑞德发话，等桑克瑞德说去哪、怎么办，还有……桑克瑞德“没问他哪个”。

于里昂热等得打出了喷嚏。

【10】

于是所以，当晚桑克瑞德得在屋里照管这家伙。还以为于里昂热采取过什么措施防寒避险，谁知被桑克瑞德往床上一扔，就咳嗽喷嚏连连不断，没等桑克瑞德生火打好热水，那精灵就自己个儿在床里烧起来了。

桑克瑞德提着水桶——软布挂在桶沿上——冲于里昂热蜷曲的长条身子挠了小一会儿额角，最后决定不吱声，摞下水桶轻手轻脚将精灵挪到床边，剥掉对方湿得紧贴身躯的上衣。

动起手来桑克瑞德才发觉，衣物贴身不仅源于雨水，还因为于里昂热要假扮一名地位显赫的政客，短时衣着不同寻常，绸缎华贵，剪裁本就以贴身为目的。他的剥除工作必须小心否则很容易撕破它，但小心就会延误，延误必加重病情。桑克瑞德一咬牙，揪住领嘴往两边扯开，“呲啦——”那么一下，绸缎上衣果不其然地撕坏了，桑克瑞德也愣了愣神。

他很不合时宜、极为不该地，联想起曾经对他图谋不轨的男人。那会儿他也穿得这么——带着“那个意思”，半推半就，假意抵抗时，对方便撕坏了他跟于里昂热借来的那件衣服，袒露胸脯躺在床上，被对方分开——哦。桑克瑞德叫自己打住，四下望望，试着寻找于里昂热的跟那件可怜衣服搭配的下装但很快记起于里昂热不可能将几年前的衣服丢在柜子外，正要放弃。

结果桑克瑞德还真就瞄见了那件下装。他忙把现在于里昂热穿在身上的下装一并脱了，拿软布沾热水擦身，丢去撕裂的和湿得和软泥地一样的绸缎衣裤，取来机缘巧合的另一件下装给于里昂热套上，严严实实裹好被子。他再在火炉前铺上几层从自己屋内搬来的和于里昂热原有的毯子褥子，扛起于里昂热丢上去，加盖两层。——“是不是有点过头了？”他摸着脑门咕哝，于里昂热也不是体质羸弱，按说盖暖和了再加点药，不会有大碍。他瞅瞅剩下的毛毯，豁然记起自己也得盖一床，就把剩余的最后一床毛毯据为己有，架起锅子熬蘑菇蔬菜羹。蘑菇蔬菜羹熬好了，桑克瑞德拍醒精灵。

“不看天气只顾耍帅，糊涂。回头我要告诉所有人。”

于里昂热疲惫得很，眼里都是困倦，但听桑克瑞德这么说，还是挤出了点笑容：“你像个孩子……”

“起来，趁热喝下去。”

“好……咕，烫。”

“谁才像孩子？……没那么烫吧，我刚刚试过。”

于里昂热平平捧着碗，认真吹几下气，文文雅雅地抿。桑克瑞德塞给他一把木勺，但他摇头说：“搅动太多，容易凉。”

也许是多心了，桑克瑞德感觉于里昂热说的许多话都含有另一层意思。下意识也是习惯地多问一嘴，于里昂热便确有其事地点着下巴，敲敲碗沿。

“杂念太多，搅和其中，热情亦会降温。呼……真是好烫……”

“是吗，我试试。”

男人拿过碗试了一口，很快咽下。“没你说的那么烫啊。”而后试了第二口，含着羹汤，凑上于里昂热的嘴唇。

他将碗举高。因为手一直很稳，即便于里昂热扶上他的头也没有摇动。只有精灵借机抚摸他耳垂再以手心完全覆盖脖颈刺青时，桑克瑞德高抬的手稍微颤了颤。脖颈是要害，刺青是骄傲，他人不可轻碰。而于里昂热的碰触带着一点小动作：松开了项环搭扣。

桑克瑞德放下碗，用自己的毛毯给动作过多导致被褥防护脱落的精灵披挂妥当，直起身跪起，膝头夹住于里昂热的腰，加深这个吻。他低头时捉到于里昂热吐在嘴边的舌尖，钝头略圆、肉乎乎的、还傻乎乎的。他有些奇怪，于里昂热诱他入围，明明那么聪明甚至狡猾；他又有些释怀了，于里昂热做得还得不那么周全。他觉得自己找到了被包围后的突破口，精心啄了啄嘴角，吮吸舌尖，如何照料病体，也就如何照料这相比战场上那次笨拙得多的接吻的唇舌。唾液湿润于里昂热烧得有些干的嘴，被桑克瑞德接引来回，啧啧滋着低低水声，不久精灵的下唇已被吮得有红肿，桑克瑞德移开一些，舔去黏连的银丝，再行向前，如于里昂热抿着汤羹那般，轻轻抿着对方充血的下唇，舌面划擦，碰到一丁点开裂皮刺就停留抚摸，舔舐至再也感觉不出粗糙异物，才又吮吸着、玩弄起于里昂热像在发呆的舌头，几乎侵到口腔后方，前端挑了挑舌头翻卷下的软组织。

于里昂热快窒息得向后倒下，无措中抓上男人的肩头，变得易怵，火炉内木柴烧断、塌落，墙皮上人影变形，任一丁点动静都在让于里昂热肺里残余不多的氧气白白因惊诧而浪费。桑克瑞德离开对方双唇，但他见精灵神情略略呆滞，一小节红肉忘了往回收、还有些挽留，就无奈笑着用拇指按了按它。同时他也注意到于里昂热眼角发红，沁着水，不是汗。

桑克瑞德沉默下来，重新试试精灵额头，将他塞回被窝。

“我再去给你弄点药。”

“太令我诧异了……”于里昂热轻声说，“你真的能做到。极度劣势之下，依旧拥有如此叫人生畏的手段……我明白为什么那些芳心坠落，破碎又不自知……”

“我该说谢谢夸奖吗？”

桑克瑞德端起药水，回身时于里昂热已面朝上仰躺，一下子看不见对方表情。可等靠近看清，桑克瑞德估计这药也不容易喝了，把杯子和碗归置到火炉边权且靠火焰热量温着，心底权衡片刻，坐下拥着这被自己裹成大香肠的精灵。

“我想……做个梦。”于里昂热说，“我想靠这一场病，再见一见穆恩布瑞达，想请她放慢脚步，听我说我爱她……但时光永不倒流。请告诉我，我可以做这个梦吗？”

桑克瑞德不忍一直盯着对方眼角的泪水，只是将双臂收紧。“现实会刺伤梦境。”他暗暗勾起指头，刮掉黏在精灵脸颊上的须髯，“你一直很清醒。”然后他蜷下身，吻了吻于里昂热额角，就算清楚话说出口等于自动堵死唯一退路、终究要被完全包围，也语带安慰，“……哭吧。”

【11】

后日两人并肩走下大冰河，于里昂热唐突发问：“你觉得我是雏鸟吗？”把桑克瑞德噎了个半死。

“什、什么鸟……不对，你已经不小了。”

“我想我们说的不是同一件事？”

“胡诌什么，是同一件事。你，老大不小了，不是雏鸟。”

“天。桑克瑞德，你手里没有盖娅的锤子，举重若轻无从谈起。说来……琳有了可靠的友人和亲人，我们亦将离第一世界而去，你想不想，带点纪念品？”

于里昂热举了琳赠予盖娅的永久冰晶为例，桑克瑞德还忙于考虑别的事情，对此嗤之以鼻。

“首先要能顺利回到原初世界，随身物品又带不走，还额外给人添麻烦。再说你还有闲心想这些？吸魂晶的实验调整不够你忙吗。”

“我又想问那个问题了，桑克瑞德：你认为我是雏鸟么？”

结果于里昂热听完，到他们抵达空无大地营地为止，都没停下窃笑。他笑得桑克瑞德心底毛毛的，又横竖想不出笑的理由。自己往前走一段不听于里昂热的声音吧，背后却铺了一层芒刺，扭头再看，还是于里昂热。

“喂……唉，就不说什么纪念品了，剩下这些日子能省点心都不错啦。好吧，喝点？吃点？”

那精灵跨了几步跟上来，附耳说：“冰镇树莓。”

“你真不怕吃坏了肠胃。”桑克瑞德简略否定，可下一秒转念想起了前夜某些事，耳中呼啦一声，瞪向对方几欲出口批评。

琳恰巧拉着盖娅跑来，插进两人中间，左手牵起桑克瑞德，同时催着盖娅右手牵起于里昂热，四人并行，恣意大步。步伐太过孩子气，桑克瑞德苦闷，想对于里昂热抱怨，却收到后者会意且严厉要求配合的一眼，只得吞下肚里苦水。

“庆祝空无大地最后恢复的元素，我提议，在以咖啡曲奇为主题的午茶里，加入冷饮。”

“好呀，好呀。”

“吃太冰真的不——”

“桑克瑞德还是有意见。”于里昂热对两位少女努努嘴，“怎么办呢？”

“只吃一份，可以吗，桑克瑞德？”

“唠唠叨叨的，难道破坏琳的心情就是为大家好吗？我们都懂节制。”

“……于里昂热，你也该反省反省自己的纵容了吧？”

“那即是说，你铁了心要阻拦我们继续对冰镇树莓怀抱期待。”

“就一份！绝对不吃多，而且慢慢吃。”

“啧。那一大份，吃到融化也吃不完。”

“在下绝不让它轻易融化。”

“哎呀，吃不完就让桑克瑞德带回去嘛。琳不是说过吗，你们还是挺节约的。”

“拜托，盖娅，你不知道于里昂热把这些东西拿回房间是什么意思！”

“是什么意思呢？”

“是什么意思呀，桑克瑞德？”

【12】

桑克瑞德告诉雅·修特拉，自己和于里昂热之间“大概是”没事了的时候，好友并不意外。

“你身上有于里昂热的以太，他身上有你的味道，太明显了吧。”

桑克瑞德干咳几声缓解尴尬。

“于里昂热以前许诺过，你们会没事的。这你肯定不知道。”雅·修特拉晃晃茶杯里剩下的红茶，“回想起来，他就是在拉凯提卡大森林……也就是我加入夜之民后不久，来碰头时说的。那时你们已经开始照顾琳了吧？于里昂热也担着古·拉哈·提亚的托付，多重压力，相当辛苦。就算那样他也自信可以跨过你们之间最后这道坎。我说，那时候就做了吧？”

“是。……啊？”桑克瑞德大吃一惊，“淑女阁下，说什么呢？”

“是魔女。强大得足够踩碎轻浮负心男人的尊严，看到你们吃瘪会捧腹大笑，绝无同情的魔女。”

“真、真是谢谢您啊。”

“我挺惊讶。”魔女继续说，“他带着你的气味到我身边，在那之前，我以为你们都快不需要这个了。首先就是你，桑克瑞德，假装自己强大得要命。”

“我那时候……呃，怎么说来着……需要……他。 ”

雅·修特拉好笑地眯细两眼：“你这家伙，完蛋了，看来以后我要担心的是你而不是于里昂热了。再这么愚笨下去的话，你会被于里昂热捏在手心里的。虽然早就料到，不过真摆在我面前，我还是觉得不可思议。”

“什、什么啊。”

“什么‘什么啊’？你还没发现么，我们三个认识这么久，知根知底。我对你的态度如何判断，不说八卦，大多最后都会传达给于里昂热。你清楚这点的吧？”

“嗯。”

“这回你居然对我说实话了，是不是？‘需要他’。就算你明白我听到了会笑，笑完了还会跟于里昂热说‘哎，那个桑克瑞德说实话了哦’，你也说出来了。‘你，需，要，他’。”

“魔女大人，求求你不要这样。”

“谁叫你们两个打了那么久的哑谜，看得我心烦。于里昂热又是乖巧的晚辈……”

“他乖巧吗？”

“噢呀，你会那么护着一个不乖巧的家伙？”

“……啧。”

雅·修特拉喝完红茶，擦了擦嘴角。

“不要再让他因为你不老实而失去收纳灵魂的角落。能让我们放心的事情，有时很多，有时很少。”她摆正红茶杯，“少的时候，就是危险的时候。那条防线，你是基础的一部分。”

“好、好。”

“给我记住了！”

“好啦。”

“……不过……”魔女又笑开了，“看到你开心，也不差。”

“谢啦。”

桑克瑞德提起塞满日用品和甜品的纸包，告别了友人，走回水晶都的公馆。于里昂热在屋内小憩。连日会同水晶公、拜克·拉各突击钻研，间歇两天还要操劳空无大地激活元素的工作，于里昂热的脑子过于活跃难以入睡，能靠着摇椅打盹都有些难能可贵。桑克瑞德一扭动门锁，精灵就醒了，打着哈欠幽幽飘来，询问有什么甜食可吃，还想讨点茶喝。

“再喝茶，你真不用睡了。”桑克瑞德拍掉精灵的手背。

“嘴里好苦……”

“天天熬夜不苦才怪。给，续饭亭的试吃品，叫什么来着？焦糖苹果？”

于里昂热没接那苹果，而是握住男人托着苹果的手腕，张嘴来咬。桑克瑞德抱怨也没用，仅能赶紧抓紧苹果，好让精灵能咬掉一块果肉。

“……太甜了。”

“不好吗？”

“过多则反。我要记下。有没有水……”

桑克瑞德叫对方低头，吻住那双正欲喋喋评估焦糖用量的嘴，吮去过量的甜味。

“你还是睡吧。”他揽着、捏了捏于里昂热后颈，并一边松脱上衣、引导精灵拆解软甲扣带，胯部撞了撞对方下身，“我教你睡。”

END.


End file.
